


Day 5 - I Just Called to say I Love You (Stevie Wonder)

by blaindersonkummel



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2016 [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Blangst, Depression, Episode: s05e14 New New York, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Moving Out, Reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaindersonkummel/pseuds/blaindersonkummel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reaction fic for 5x14. When Blaine moves out of the loft and into the apartment with Sam and Mercedes, he's left alone with his thoughts about why it had to come to this.</p><p>Written for Day 5 of the Klaine Valentines Challenge.<br/>Prompt: "I Just Called to say I Love You" by Stevie Wonder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 5 - I Just Called to say I Love You (Stevie Wonder)

**Author's Note:**

> Read on Tumblr [here](http://blaindersonkummel.tumblr.com/post/138768112958/klaine-valentines-challenge-day-5-i-just-called).

“ _I think I should move out_ ”

Blaine squirmed under his duvet – rolling back and forth, achieving nothing but messing up his sheets.

“ _We can’t go backwards_ ”

His hands fisted at the comforter.

“ _By protecting something that is very precious to me_ ”

Tears welled in Blaine’s eyes. This was a bad idea. A _stupid_ idea. Why did he ever suggest this? And how could Kurt just agree so easily?

Blaine turned over to bury his head in his pillow. It still had the teeniest smell of Kurt’s cologne – obviously from the ten minute nap they’d had earlier on his bed after moving his stuff in. That only made the tears worse.

Turning his head to the side, Blaine saw the time illuminated on his digital clock: 3:48am. This was getting ridiculous. Yes, sometimes his mental health meant Blaine could go well into the night without sleep, but now he had no one beside him to even wake up for. What was the point?

Blaine huffed angrily at himself, turning over again to lie on his back – looking up at the blank ceiling of his new apartment, instead of the ceiling in the drafty old loft.

 _“This arrangement is better,”_ he thought to himself. _“It’s clearly what Kurt wanted. He wanted you gone again. Do you not remember what happened the last time Kurt made a life by himself in New York? He got rid of you. You’re only useful to Kurt when he decides he wants you.”_

Blaine hated this. He knew it was all lies. He really did. But it would also be a lie to say he hadn’t believed all those things at least once in the past. So yes, he was the one to suggest moving out – because he could see that losing Kurt now would only hopefully result in getting him back again later.

He just needed a sign – any sign – to tell him this was worth it.

As Blaine was about to get his iPad out of his bedside drawer for another game of Tetris, his phone screen lit up.

_Kurt._

Blaine’s heart was heavy, and he almost let out a sob when he slid across the screen to accept the call.

“Kurt,” it came out soft and wispy, like saying anything else would instantly cause his boyfriend to hang up on him.

“Hi, honey bee,” Kurt said so sweetly on the other end.

There was a pause and Blaine sniffed loudly, holding back the tears.

“Kurt, it’s nearly 4am. You have class in the morning. Why are you calling me?”

There was no bite at all to Blaine’s question – more a concern for Kurt’s well being.

“I know, Blaine. I just called… well, _because_ it’s 4am. I know how hard it is for you to sleep on good nights, so tonight certainly wasn’t going to be an exception.”

Blaine was definitely crying now.

“I can’t believe you’re doing this. I don’t deserve you.”

“Oh but Blaine, you do!” Kurt started vehemently, “I woke up from a bad dream about ten minutes ago. And when I realised you weren’t in bed next to me, I just didn’t know what else to do.”

Blaine bit his lip and thought for a second.

“What was the dream about?”

Kurt inhaled and his breathing stuttered a little.

“That I’d lost you. We were in a hall of mirrors. And I could see you everywhere – all around me – surrounding me. And then in an instant, you were gone. I remember panicking and shouting for you but all I could see was myself, reflected hundreds of times. But not you.”

Blaine didn’t know how to react, so he just said a simple, “Oh.”

Kurt laughed nervously on the other end. “How much do you want to bet a psychologist would have to say about that, huh?”

He couldn’t help it. Blaine laughed too. “I wouldn’t possibly like to say,” he said with an upturn to the corner of his mouth.

Yet again, there was a small but comfortable lull in conversation as they processed the day’s events.

“Kurt?”

“Yeah, Blaine?”

A beat.

“I really miss you.”

Kurt was waiting for it. He knew from the last time he and Blaine had been separated, things went bad very quickly. He knew Blaine had a problem with loneliness – never feeling like anyone could hear him, no matter how loud he shouted. It happened with his dad, it happened in New Directions, and it had happened with Kurt.

Kurt had learnt to prevent it ever reaching the point where Blaine had to shout to be heard. Which is why he was in bed at 4am, on the phone to his boyfriend whom he knew would be beating himself up over what had happened in the last few days.

“I miss you too, honey.”

Blaine breathed a sigh of relief on the other end and Kurt was sure he even heard a yawn, followed by Blaine settling down into his sheets.

“And Blaine?”

“Yeah?” came the sleepy reply.

“I really just called to say one thing,” a deep breath in, “ _I love you_.”


End file.
